wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Conclave:Dragon Nikana
The Dragon Nikana is a powerful katana of Tenno design, based off the Nikana. It was released in . This weapon can be sold for . Players can obtain the blueprint in the marketplace for . Players may also buy the Dragon Nikana from the Market for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages *Third highest base damage of all single-handed weapons. **High damage – effective against health. *Good critical and status chances. *Has one and one polarity. Disadvantages *Low and damage – less effective against armor and shields. *Short knockdown radius on slam attacks. Comparisons Notes *The default strikes of the Nikanas lash out quickly, but have noticeably longer delay before the next swing. This should be noted if you are particular about hit timing. *Before , the Dragon Nikana appeared alongside the normal Nikana in the Market with the same name as the regular version, causing some confusion due to its superior stats despite looking like an identical weapon. This has been changed to reflect the Dragon Nikana being a separate weapon. *The Dragon Nikana was previously unlockable via Clan research, requiring the Nikana to the researched. removed the Dragon Nikana from the Tenno Lab, and a conversion blueprint was made available in the Market to allow Nikana users to upgrade to the Dragon Nikana. *Despite being a variant of the Nikana, the Dragon Nikana is considered its own weapon in regards to Riven Mods. As such, the Dragon Nikana's Riven mods can become much stronger due to its full 5/5 Riven Disposition, while the standard Nikana and by extension Nikana Prime have only 1/5. Trivia *This weapon is the first of its kind to have an enhancement prefix of Dragon. **Though a Tenno weapon, "Dragon" is the second prefix, with "Dex" being the first, that doesn't follow the normal upgrade path, becoming Primes. Possibly due in part to the fact that neither are constructed with Orokin technology. *The Dragon Nikana's scabbard colors are customized from the Attachments tab, rather than the main Appearance tab colors. **The dangling strip by the scabbard is customized through the main Appearance tab, however. Media Dragon.png DragonNikanaCodex.png|Dragon Nikana in Codex ZiP's Dragon Nikana.jpg|Dragon Nikana's look as of 13.0.1 Warframe0098.jpg|The Dragon Nikana's idle stance. 53k.jpg Let's Build Warframe - Dragon Nikana Build A Gay Guy Plays Dragon Nikana, Possibly The Best Melee Weapon? Warframe Dragon Nikana Warframe Beta - Dragon Nikana (HD)(HUN) Warframe Melee 2.0 Lets Build Dragon Nikana - Decisive Judgement Stance Warframe Melee 2.0 Lets Build Dragon Nikana - Tranquil Cleave Stance Warframe Dragon Nikana Pro Builds No Forma! Update 13-0 Warframe The Dragon Nikana Build Guide (U15.5.9) Patch History *Fixed incorrect textures being used when equipping the Ryu Nikana Skin on the Dragon Nikana. *Fixed a floating attachment when equipping the Ryu Nikana Skin on the Dragon Nikana. *The Nikana and Dragon Nikana have been enabled for use in Conclave. *Improved the tintability on the Dragon Nikana. *Fixed the accessory offsets on the Dragon Nikana and made them match that of the Nikana. *Removed the Dragon Nikana from Clan Research and added in a new conversion blueprint to the Market. This will allow users to upgrade their Nikana to the Dragon Nikana without having to first research said weapon. **NOTE: The Dragon Nikana Blueprint requires a Mastery Rank of 8 to be used *Improved the visuals on cloth accessories on the Dragon Nikana. *Fixed description for Dragon Nikana and touched up icon. *Fixed an issue where the DRAGON NIKANA appeared as the regular NINKANA. *Introduced as the Nikana alongside the regular Nikana. }} See also *Nikana, the regular version of this weapon. *Nikana Prime, the prime version of the Nikana. fr:Dragon Nikana